Chromatography involves the flowing of a mobile phase over a stationary phase to effect the separation of analytes of interest. To speed-up and enhance the efficiency of the separation, pressurized mobile phases were introduced. Carbon dioxide based chromatographic systems use CO2 as a component of the mobile phase, and the CO2 based mobile phase is delivered from a pump and carried through the separation column as a pressurized fluid. In systems using CO2 as a mobile phase component, one challenge is transferring the analyte and ensuring CO2 and co-solvent miscibility downstream of the column. The changes in co-solvent and analyte solubility in the CO2-based mobile phase become especially problematic due to the extreme changes in density experienced when interfacing the CO2-based mobile phase to low pressure detection, such as flame ionization detection or mass spectrometry. Therefore, a need exists for chromatography systems that provide increased stability and control of temperature and pressure levels.